Life As A Forbidden Princess
by sunburst7
Summary: Diclaimer: Do Not Own Underworld
1. Chapter 1

My heart beat fast as I turned to face my uncle who I had heard so much about. William, the first and most powerful Lycan and I was mortified, embarrassed that it had come down to this moment. My father, Markus had always told me how my uncle was nothing but a monster.

Looking in my uncle's eyes I could see the loneliness that had haunted him all of these years. His breath came out in white puffs of air, it was a terribly cold night and the strange thing was that he held elegance like no other Lycan; he was also white as snow.

"Uncle?" I asked as if I was trying to get him to see his twin in me.

Like a dog he turned his head sideways as if he was confused. Then, howled and ran away.

Viktor was wrong about my uncle he still did have a soul and it was wrong to imprison him the way he did. What was I supposed to do now I was told to come back with the news that I had killed my own uncle, that way Viktor wouldn't be blamed for killing William. Cruel as it was to do it to my loving father I had to. God damn Viktor, if his daughter hadn't been my best friend years ago, I wouldn't even be in this fucking situation.

After Viktor had killed Sonja, because she was in love with Lucian and pregnant with his child, he decided to blackmail me (even though I did not do what he's blackmailing me for,) which was help Lucian escape after he murdered his daughter. So, here I was running a crazy vampire's errands. My father of course believed me, but Amelia wouldn't.

All I could do now was wait another hundred and thirty five years for my father but would I really want to do that? If I were to wake my father I would get in so much trouble with the council even if I was Markus' daughter.

So ready for the fire that would come from the bastard, I headed back.

One week later.

I arrived back home three days earlier, but avoided Viktor until then. I ran into him on the way to Kraven's room.

"Kiara."

"Viktor." I bowed slightly.

"Is he dead?" he asked me.

"I got lost in the mountains, I couldn't find the place, also since Lucian took the key there was no way I could have unlocked the door to kill him, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Oh, right," he said zoning out. "Carry on."

I left him and walked to Kraven's room, this was before he supposedly killed Lucian and came to the point where he was trusted by Viktor. Kraven and I had always been good friends, always talking about everything; he was more of a girlfriend than a guy I could actually date. I just didn't think of him that way. That was before then, of course, after that he couldn't b trusted by anyone and everyone knew it.

"Kraven, I need to talk to you," I said knocking on his door.

He answered and I walked in. "What is it this time?"

I hesitated, not knowing if I could tell him about William, "Umm… never mind."

"Kiara, what's bothering you?" he always asked me when I would hesitate like that.

"He's loose, William, I don't know how and I don't know why he didn't attack me," I explained. Even if he didn't know what it was like to face your own uncle like an enemy he would still listen.

He was always kind to me, always talked to me when I was alone. I guess he's what kept me sane every two hundred years that I didn't get to see my father, my half brother, Jericho sure didn't.

Jericho, my scrawny older half brother, who had a very unsatisfied complex. He was always more worried about appearances than anything else, he didn't care about how Viktor was a malicious son of a bitch who was always in the wrong. Jericho was my brother even if I tried everything to deny it.

"William? Loose?" he asked in awe.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes," I told him. "I lied to Viktor and told him I got lost up in the mountains. I don't know what to do, if I wake my father I'll get in so much trouble. What do I do?"

For this Kraven had no answer and with that note I left. I was so unsure of myself right now and I knew the only one who had the answer was my father, so what choice did I have but to wake him. I went to the room where the elders were, Amelia, Viktor and Markus' lock boxes were in a triangle. I felt my heart beat speed up when I bent over my father's. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. No one was so I brought my wrist up to my mouth and bit. The blood started to dip and I put it over Markus' mouth thinking about when I saw my uncle.

"Father, please forgive me," I whispered as I started to shake feeling eyes on me.

"Kiara!"

I bolted around at the sound of Viktor's voice. Damn, I really got caught this time.

"Explain yourself," he demanded. "You know that only an elder can wake another."

"Yes," I said, "and the fact that I did this is because of you. You see things too differently." I stalked passed him and he turned following me in rage.

"Kiara! Don't walk away from me." He yelled.

"Sadly enough Viktor I am, I'm tired of you saying you'll tell people I did this and that so I would be your pet," I yelled back at him. "Not everyone comes to your beck and call!"

By this time I had a lot of others attention. This was awesome, because with all of the spectators, I could get away with almost anything. I'm sure my father would raise hell for this later but I had one last plan in mind for when I got to my room. When I got there I waited for the asshole to stand right outside of my door and when he did I slammed it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit! Now what was I going to do? Geez, look what I did. I did something so crazy that my life is now at stake, literally. Sadly enough, I knew it was too late. I woke up my father knowing the consequences and I am now regreting. If I left my room at this moment I would get asked so many questions not only by Viktor, but by everyone who was around when we got into our little spat.

I froze all of a sudden, getting a bad feeling. I had slid down my door after slamming it and I shot up. God dammit! Viktor was going to wake up Amelia. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Of course I got there too late. He had already given Amelia his blood. Shit!

"Viktor, what are you doing," my father was now sitting up right and he demanded it.

"Your daughter woke you up" he stated then continued, "and she is not an elder, yet."

My heart pounded as I saw my father look at me then at Viktor, then back at me. The second time his gaze was cold, like an ice shard was shot through my heart. "Explain, Kiara."

"Father," I said walking up to him, "I didn't want to wake you, not this early, but he," I pointed a finger at Viktor. "He, ordered me to murder my uncle, your own twin brother."

"That's a lie!" Viktor yelled.

"Father, let me show you," I said, "please."

My father motioned me toward him and I obediently went up to him. I moved my auburn hair away from my neck and when he bit a small gasp escaped my mouth. When he finished he looked at me with such compassion and tenderness, I didn't expect him to slap me.

I rubbed my cheek, trying to stop the stinging as my father said, "You had no right to wake me."

"But, Father." I started to protest.

"Go to your room, now and don't come out until Viktor, Amelia, and I decide your punishment," he told me pointing out of the room. I went but as I was leaving, what my father said to Viktor made me smile. "I will always love my daughter, no matter what mistake she makes, that's where you went wrong with Sonja."

I guess my father wasn't that upset with me about waking him up because not a couple days laer he came up to my room in his undehidrated state.

"I'm not mad at you for waking me up," he said, "just disappointed that you did. How did William look?"

"Uncle William, looked good," I told him and he came up and hugged me. "He was strong willed and the only thing off about him was that I could see he was lonely."

"In his eyes?" my father asked.

"Yes," I asked him, "but why have you told me that he was a monster?"

"Because," he put a hand on my shoulder when I stepped out of his embrace, "he doesn't know how to control his own hunger and that's the truth, but he is no more an animal that we are."

My father could see the animals in others as I did. Sometimes that's why I figured I was so close to my him. Besides that, he was pretty much the only person I could be open with, other than Sonja and Lucian, but Sonja was dead and Lucian was gone.

I guess I could say I felt an attraction to Lucian, but the love between him and Sonja was undeniable. If anyone believed in soul mates it would be me. If you couldn't see the intimate connection between Lucian and Sonja, you were either very stupid or very oblivious. You didn't need them to tell you anything, even though it was really hard for them to hide it.

I remember once when I was getting my sword fixed after sparring with one of the other lycans and Sonja came in and started talking to him like I wasn't there. It was strange you could say, I mean Sonja had already told me, but eww. All that lovey dovey crap is enough to make one throw up blood. I loved Sonja to death and all, just save it for later when no one is watching. Well, I guess I couldn't blame them I was the only one who knew their secret, besides Luka.

"Father, aren't there wolves out there who know how to control themselves?" I asked.

Unsure but steadily he answered, "I'm sure there are, but I am not in control of lycans, Viktor is."

"Viktor's mistake was trying to control them, look at Lucian," I sighed, "Sonja may have been Viktor's daughter, but he had no right passing judgement on her without waking you and Amelia."

My father just looked down. "I know she was your best friend, but you can't change the past anymore than I can and holding a grudge against Viktor won't change that. Trust me, I know."

My father was right at the time, I knew I would have to deal with Viktor so long as both of us were alive. Even though that sorry bastard sentenced my best friend to death and claims that he loved her. That's bullshit in my opinion, but because I am not a part of the council I have no say.

Without me saying anything he left and I just quickly moved to my bed and cried about everything, mostly about my memories with the friends I cheerished. Lucian, even though Viktor told me not to be friend him I did. He was like a big brother, careful, gentle, loving and someone who picked you up and set you on your feet when you fell. Of course, Sonja, the one and only person who I would stay up all hours of the day with, just laughing about with the remember whens. I missed them so much and what I would do to go back in time and have the great laughs with them again.

My memories haunted me everyday, reminding me about what was and what could have been. I was going to be the godmother of Sonja's son. I would be called aunt Kiara and be the child's rolemodel. That was then, this is now. It was all apart of a fragmented dream, that I had almost day.

With a lot on my mind I drifted off to sleep unaware that the council had already met up and were talking about my punishment. It wasn't until I was rudely woken up that I knew what was going on.


End file.
